Sky
by HanRiver
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku merindukanmu?"/"Jika kelak itu terjadi, maka pandanglah langit. Sebab, di manapun aku dan kau berada, kita akan tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama."/"Tapi bagaimana, jika salah satu dari kita ... meninggal?"/"Tetap pandanglah langit, sebab-"/Warning inside./ RnR? :D


**Sky © Hany-chan DHA E3**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasukexSakura**

**.**

**Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**Bad diction, out of chara, typo(s), and etc.**

**.**

**Read summary first, then if you don't like, don't read.**

**.**

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan dokumen itu."

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah dokumen. Gadis itu menyerahkannya pada wanita di depannnya. Seraya duduk di depan wanita tadi, Sakura menghela nafas bosan.

"Hufft … aku bosan, aku mau pulang ibuuuu!" rengeknya manja pada wanita di depannya tadi ; ibunya. Sedangkan ibu gadis itu –Haruno Mebuki- hanya dapat melihat anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan malas dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dokumen di mejanya. "Daritadi aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa di sini. Rumah sakit itu membosankan! Coba saja tidak hujan, aku pasti sudah pulang naik bus," keluhnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau tahu alamat rumah? Ibu jamin kau akan tersesat." Ibu Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, Sakura hanya dapat menggembungkan pipinya ; tak dapat menyangkal perkataan ibunya. "Pergilah menelusuri rumah sakit ini," usul ibunya.

"Apa yang menyenangkan dari sebuah rumah sakit? Rumah sakit ini pasti sama saja dengan yang ada di Suna." Sakura memandang ibunya malas, tapi akhirnya gadis itu pun berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar pintu. Sakura berjalan di koridor rumah sakit seraya bersiul-siul, gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang. Manik virdiannya menatap ke taman rumah sakit, taman rumah sakit itu sepi –tentu saja- karena hujan. Pasien mana boleh bermain hujan-hujanan. _Emerald _Sakura menelusuri setiap titik pada taman tersebut, sampai matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit sedang berdiri di tengah taman. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran, dia … kenapa ada di situ? Bukankah dia pasien? Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan payung?

Berbagai pertanyaan menghantui pikiran Sakura saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil payung yang berada di tempat persediaan payung rumah sakit dan menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Hei? Kau pasien 'kan? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Suara Sakura tedengar nyaring, menyaingi suara hujan yang cukup deras. Pasien tadi sedikit tersentak, Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda di depannya karena pemuda di depannya membelakanginya. Sakura menepuk pundak pria itu. "Hei?" panggilnya lagi. Pemuda itu akhirnya membalikkan dirinya secara pelan. Kini Sakura dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang –sepertinya- sebaya dengannya itu. Sakura dapat melihat mata _onyx_ pemuda itu yang memancarkan kekosongan, membuat Sakura tercenggang. _Emerald _ Sakura seketika terperangkap pada _onyx_ di depannya. Sakura dapat merasakan … kekosongan serta kepedihan hidup yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda di depannya. _Onyx _yang memancarkan kepasrahan serta keinginan untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Tanpa sadar, air mata Sakura terjatuh. Wanita itu tak mengetahui penyebab jatuhnya air mata yang telah bercampur dengan liquid bening hujan. Entah mengapa, hati Sakura terasa sesak dan sedih melihat pemuda di depannya. Namun sesaat kemudian, Sakura tersadar dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menyerahkan payungnya.

"Pakai ini … kembalilah ke kamarmu," ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya menatap kosong pada payung pemberian Sakura. Tanpa mengambil payung tersebut, pemuda itu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun di tengah hujan.

_My tears fall when i see a void in your eyes. It's the first time we meet  
_

~~0~~

.

.

.

"Sakura, ayo bangun! Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu 'kan?" Sakura mengeluh pelan saat dirasakannya goncangan yang cukup keras pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, Sakura mengucek matanya pelan saat dirasakannya sinar matahari masuk melalui ventilasi kamarnya. Ia menatap ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya seraya berkacak pinggang. "Ayo bangun, pemalas!" Sakura perlahan bangkit terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau bolos…" Sakura berucap dengan suara serak dan kesadaran yang belum pulih seratus persen.

"Bolos? Ini hari pertamamu! Dasar!" Ibu Sakura menjitak pelan jidat anaknya yang –ehem-lebar-ehem itu dan melangkah keluar. Namun saat di ambang pintu, ibunya kembali menoleh pada Sakura yang masih saja duduk dengan mata sayu di ranjangnya. "Cepatlah, aku sudah mau ke rumah sakit," ucapnya sebelum kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari kamar Sakura.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia begitu malas untuk beranjak dari kasurnya saat ini. Sakura menatap keluar, alisnya mengernyit heran. Gerimis turun, padahal matahari senantiasa menemani pagi ini. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan, membuat Sakura mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda misterius seminggu yang lalu. Sakura terus mencari pemuda itu sejak seminggu yang lalu, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

'Mungkin … dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?' batin Sakura bertanya. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin ia keluar secepat itu, wajah pemuda itu sungguh pucat. Sakura tahu bahwa penyakit yang diderita pemuda itu pasti penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara 'sim-salabim'. Sakura tahu sinar keputusasaan yang terpancar dari mata _onyx_ pemuda itu akibat penyakit yang dideritanya. "Mungkinkah … dia sudah mati?" Sakura bergumam, kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin. Sejak ibunya pindah ke rumah sakit Konoha, belum ada pasien yang meninggal di rumah sakit itu. Lelah berpikir tentang pemuda misterius yang membuatnya tertarik, Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk. Gadis itu kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Hari ini hari pertamanya di sekolah barunya, ia tidak boleh membentuk imej pemalas di sekolah itu. Ia hanya dapat berdoa, semoga di sekolahnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

~~0~~

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" Sakura memamerkan senyum terbaiknya pada teman-teman barunya. Nampaknya teman-teman barunya itu juga menyambut gadis itu dengan senyuman ramah. Kakashi-_sensei_ ; guru barunya itu mempersilahkannya duduk di bangku kosong. Sakura segera berjalan menuju bangkunya sambil sesekali tersenyum pada penghuni kelas. Gadis itu duduk di bangkunya dengan pelan, _emerald_ gadis tersebut menyusuri kelas barunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, sampai matanya membelalak melihat seorang pemuda yang dicari-carinya. Pemuda yang memandang ke luar jendela tanpa memedulikan kehadirannya. Pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ yang selalu memancarkan kekosongan serta kepasrahan. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat serta rambut mencuat ke belakang itu. Pemuda … misterius yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Sakura. boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu?" Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah pada dua gadis yang menghampirinya. Sakura memandang dua gadis tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang bermata _aquamarine_, serta gadis berambut indigo dengan mata _lavender_ yang sedang membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Namaku Ino, ini Hinata." Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan gadis di sampingnya ; Hinata.

"Hei, hei. Suna itu … kota yang seperti apa?" tanya Ino antusias. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan sifat ceria gadis itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang sedaritadi menunduk malu di sebelahnya.

"Suna sama seperti Konoha, tapi Suna kota yang panas." Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, membuat kucirannya bergoyang. "Lalu, kenapa kau pindah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ibuku pindah tugas ke sini."

"Ibu Sakura-_chan_ orang yang seperti apa?" Akhirnya Hinata membuka suara.

"Dokter." Ino dan Hinata memandang Sakura takjub.

"Apakah dia mengetahui semua jenis penyakit? Termasuk jerawat?" Sakura dan Hinata tertawa pelan menedengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, jerawat bukan penyakit…" Hinata berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Sakura dapat melihat keakraban antara Ino dan Hinata. Namun gadis itu tersentak, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Gadis itu menggerlingkan matanya ke pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu masih di sana, masih dengan posisi yang sama ; memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei~ hei~ kau tertarik padanya, hmm?" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. Gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang menghinggapi wajah putihnya.

"T-tidak!" sergah Sakura gagap. Ino menyipitkan matanya ; menggoda Sakura yang kini tidak berani menatap mata _aquamarine _Ino.

"Dia itu selalu menyendiri. Saat diajak bicara, dia hanya menjawab 'hn' atau melenggang pergi." Sakura menatap pemuda di pojokan itu seraya mencermati perkataan Ino. Dilihat dari tingkahnya, dia sepertinya memang orang yang pendiam. Pemuda itu berdiri, mengundang tatapan heran dari Sakura. pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celananya. Sakura ikut berdiri, membuat Ino dan Hinata memandang gadis tersebut dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lembut. Sakura meringis, kemudian menjawab.

"Toilet." Setelah menjawab, Sakura dengan cepat melenggang pergi, mengikuti pemuda _raven_ tadi. Pemuda itu menaiki tangga, terus menaikinya sampai anak tangga terakhir yang menghubungkannya ke atap sekolah. Pemuda tersebut membuka pintu ; hendak ke atap sekolah. Sakura juga ikut membuka pintu, Sakura dapat melihat pemandangan indah melalui atap sekolahnya. Angin berhembus kencang di atap itu, namun Sakura tak mendapat pemuda tadi ; membuatnya menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari pemuda tadi.

'Dia menghilang…'batin Sakura. Gadis tersebut mendesah dan membalikkan badannya- "Hwaaa!" –dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat pemuda itu di belakangnya. Pemuda tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hampir mirip dengan tatapannya di rumah sakit, namun kali ini manik _onyx _pemuda itu terasa sedikit lebih hidup.

"A-ano…" Sakura tergagap, apakah dirinya ketahuan menjadi seorang _stalker? _ "Kau sekelas denganku 'kan? Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" Sakura berusaha tersenyum riang demi menutupi kegugupannya. Pemuda tadi hanya menatapnya dalam diam, sebelum melangkah melewatinya menuju pagar pembatas. Sakura mengikuti pemuda tersebut dan menatap Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Hening.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ternyata perkataan Ino benar. Namun Sakura belum menyerah. "Ternyata melihat pemandangan dari atap itu indah! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!" Sakura terus mengoceh sambil sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya, ia harus menelan rasa kecewa saat pemuda itu sama sekali tak menggubris ocehannya. "Hei, aku pernah melihatmu di rumah sakit." Pemuda itu menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan, membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Kau sakit apa?" Pemuda itu kini memandang Sakura. Lagi-lagi, Sakura dapat melihat mata _onyx_ milik pemuda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya –walau kalimat tersebut tidak sesuai dengan harapan Sakura. Suara pemuda itu terdengar berat, khas seorang lelaki. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya-hendak pergi.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara! Aku pikir kau bisu!" Pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura dapat melihat mata pemuda itu memandangnya. Lama pemuda itu terdiam, kemudian ia menghela nafas dan kembali memalingkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" gumamnya refleks. Indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah nama yang dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura terbengong sepersekian detik, namun setelah ia sadar dan mengerti, gadis itu tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk semangat.

"Hum! Salam kenal, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya semangat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di atap.

_It's the first time I heard your voice. You introduce yourself with your cool voice. And I realized-that I'm attracted to you._

~~~0~~~

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. Sasuke melirik Sasuke sejenak, kemudian bergumam, "kau lagi." Sasuke mendesah. Sudah beberapa minggu Sakura di sekolah ini, berarti sudah beberapa minggu pula gadis itu terus mengekori Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekatiku." Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Sakura tampak tak menggubris ucapan Sasuke dan membuka bento-nya.

"_Ittadakimasu~_" ujarnya senang dan segera melahap bento-nya. Sasuke juga melahap makanan cepat saji di hadapannya sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang makan dengan lahapnya. "_Ne,_ kau tak dibuatkan bento oleh ibumu? Kenapa kau selalu memakan makanan cepat saji?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura menghentikan suapannya dan mendengus, pemuda di depannya masih dingin-walau ia sudah mulai sedikit menerima kehadiran Sakura. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Hei, hei … aku akan membuatkanmu bento, bagaimana?" Sakura sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke seraya tersenyum ala sales. Sasuke memandang Sakura sekilas, kemudian menyantap makanannya lagi.

"Tidak usah," tolaknya dingin. Sakura kembali memundurkan kepalanya dan mendengus sebal, ia menyuap makanannya ke mulutnya kembali.

"Nyam … masakanku-nyam enak lho, nyam … kau pasti –nyam- tak-uhuk!" Sasuke menoleh kaget pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersedak makananya. Sakura meronta-ronta seraya memegang lehernya, tangannya bergerak-gerak mencari air, sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tak punya air. Mengerti akan situasi, Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyodorkan jusnya pada Sakura ; yang pastinya langsung diteguk cepat oleh gadis itu.

"Haahh … haahh … kupikir aku akan mati…" gumam Sakura dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sasuke memandangnya datar, kemudian pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangaaat tipis. Tapi Sakura dapat melihat senyum itu, senyum pertama yang ia lihat dari Sasuke, membuatnya tertawa renyah-yang tentu saja mengundang tatapan heran dari Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak tersenyum, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura disela-sela tawanya. "Senyummu itu membuatmu semakin tampan!" ujarnya refleks. Namun kemudian, ia sadar akan ucapannya dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ngg … a-ano … maksudku, ah! Jus tadi enak, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura menoleh gugup seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke kembali menyantap makanannya, membuat Sakura ikut menyuap nasi lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itu jusku," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"-uhuk!" Sakura kembali tersedak. J-jus Sasuke?! Berarti dia dan Sasuke… melakukan ciuman tak langsung?! Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke seraya memegang lehernya yang kembali tersedak, dan _emerald _Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum maklum ke arahnya.

I see your smile, it makes me comfort…

~~~0~~~

Pekan olahraga. Dimana semua murid tak belajar dan bersiap untuk mengikuti lomba yang mereka ikuti. Termasuk Sakura, ia sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai peserta lomba lari berpasangan, saat itu ia sempat bingung untuk memilih pasangan, dan satu nama melintas di kepalanya ; Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuunn_!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur di bangkunya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut sampai pemuda itu membuka matanya. Sasuke menoleh malas pada Sakura yang kini menampilkan cengirannya. "Ayo kita turun! Lomba akan segera dimulaiiii!" rengeknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lomba?" tanyanya heran. Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Hum! Lomba lari berpasangan! Aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu!" Sasuke mendengus. Sakura memang selalu bertingkah seenaknya. "Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura terus menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sakura sampai ke lapangan. Semua murid tercenggang kaget saat melihat Sasuke mengikuti sebuah lomba.

"Hey, si Uchiha anti-sosial itu ikut pekan olahraga! Padahal biasanya dia menghilang saat pekan olahraga!" Terdengar bisik-bisikan para penonton maupun peserta, membuat Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sakura.

"Kau harus menggendongku dan lari sampai garis _finish_!" ujar Sakura semangat.

"Apanya yang lari berpasangan? Yang lari 'kan hanya para lelaki," gumam Sasuke malas. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan. Sasuke menjongkok, bersiap untuk menggendong Sakura.  
Sakura naik perlahan ke punggung Sasuke, mengapit wajah Sasuke dengan kedua paha mulusnya, posisi ini membuat Sakura _blushing_ sendiri.

"Aku tak berat 'kan?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke tak menjawab dan berdiri, membuat Sakura sedikit memekik. "Kyaa~!"

"Kalau kau berat atau melakukan hal aneh, pasti akan kujatuhkan," ancam Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Para peserta telah berkumpul dan bersiap di posisi masing-masing-menunggu sampai Temari menembakkan peluru ; pertanda bahwa pertandingan dimulai.

"Siaaap! 1 … 2 … 3…-!"

Dooorr!

Semua peserta lomba melintas dengan cepat, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang berlari dengan sangat cepat, membuat tubuh Sakura yang berada di atasnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke mempercepat kecepatannya, membuat Sakura terpaksa memeluk leher Sasuke dan menempelkan wajahnya pada rambut Sasuke. Sakura menutup matanya, kecepatan ini sungguh diluar batas! Sakura melihat peserta lain tertinggal jauh ke belakang. Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat melihat garis _finish_ di depan mereka.

"Juara pertama! Pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!" Semua penonton menyoraki mereka berdua. Sakura turun dari tunggangan Sasuke dan refleks memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Kita menaaaang!" pekiknya senang. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang ke arah lain. "Lihaat! Peserta lain tertinggal jauh! Kita hebat! Iya 'kan, Sas-"

"Ukh!" Sakura tersentak dan segera menghampiri Sasuke yang memegang dadanya, wajah pemuda tersebut kesakitan, membuat Sakura berteriak panik.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau kenapa?!" teriak gadis itu panik. Sasuke terus meringis, nafas pemuda tersebut menggebu-gebu. Setelah dia merasa baik, Sasuke berdiri dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak apa," ucapnya pelan. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku khawatir!" Sakura terisak pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Sakura pelan.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia dan Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat air minum, Sakura berjalan di depan Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura dari belakang. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis saat menatap Sakura.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk pelan, nyeri kembali dirasakannya di dadanya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke melihat telapak tanganya. Ia dapat melihat darah di telapak tangannya, Sasuke mengusap mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang ternoda dengan darah tadi.

"Tidak apa, ayo." Sasuke kini berjalan di depan Sakura-dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke kantung celana olahraganya.

_I think I know you. I think I know everything about you. But no, I don't know anything about you._

_~~~0~~~_

Hari ini Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah, membuat Sakura gelisah di tempat duduknya. Gadis itu daritadi memandang bangku Sasuke dan pintu secara bergantian. Apakah Sasuke sakit? Berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di benak Sakura.

"Hei!" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu menatap Ino dan Hinata yang menyeringai di depannya.

"Ah! Kalian mengagetkanku…" Sakura mengelus dadanya, jantung wanita itu memang hampir copot tadi.

"Hmmm? Sedang merindukan kekasihmu itu yah?" goda Ino seraya menyeringai, membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"D-dia bukan pacarku!" sergah Sakura cepat.

"Oh ya? Saat pekan olahraga, kalian sangat mesra. Membuatku iri saja, huh!" Ino berkacak pinggang seraya berpura-pura menampilkan raut wajah sebal. Sedetik kemudian, Ino menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. "Bagaimana caramu meluluhkan hati Uchiha dingin itu?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia baru saja hendak menjawab, sampai-

Sreeekkk!

-pintu kelas mereka terbuka. Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan sejenak, kemudian melangkah dengan tenang ke tempat duduknya. Ia duduk dan kemudian memandang ke luar jendela. Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata yang memehartikan itu hanya dapat cengo di tempat.

"Heeh? Dia baru datang?! Ini kan sudah pelajaran ke tujuh!" Sakura tetap memerhatikan Sasuke tanpa menggubris ocehan Ino. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya-hendak menghampiri Sasuke. Namun _emerald_-nya dapat menangkap segerombolan gadis-gadis teman sekelasnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris mereka, ia hanya menatap gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_ … kami telah melihat aksimu saat pekan olahraga. Ternyata … kau itu kereeen!" pekik salah satu gadis lain. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, namun kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu itu butuh pertolongan. Ia nampak tak suka dengan gadis-gadis itu," ucap Ino. Sakura memandang tak suka saat gadis-gadis itu mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Segelumut perasaan kesal menyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa panas! Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura yakin Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Sakura mendekatinya. Namun _onyx_ Sasuke segera menangkap sosok Sakura, membuat pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura," gumamnya. Para gadis-gadis tadi tertegun. Sakura? Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura?

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya gadis dengan rambut coklat.

"Ya! Aku juga penasaran, kalian selalu berdekatan. Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya gadis lain. Sakura hanya dapat menampilkan wajah cengo.

"A-ano … Etto-" Sakura memainkan jarinya. Apa ia harus berkata jujur? Tapi bagaimana jika nanti para gadis itu malah semakin gesit mengincar Sasuke? Apa ia harus berbohong? Tapi bagaimana dengan-

Sreek!

Semuanya terpaku saat melihat Kakashi memasuki kelas. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura dan para gadis-gadis itu mulai kembali ke tempatnya. Sasuke yang masih terdiam memandang Sakura sejenak dan kemudian memalingkan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

~~~0~~~

Tuk!

Jepret!

Sakura merengut kesal saat lagi-lagi ia gagal mendapatkan foto Sasuke. Saat Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memfoto Sasuke, Sasuke dengan gesit meletakkan tangannya pada lensa kamera, sehingga di foto tersebut hanya menampilkan warna hitam. Sakura telah lelah membujuk Sasuke dengan berbagai cara, namun pemuda tersebut belum juga luluh.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayolah … sekaliiiiiii saja!" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes._ Sasuke menatap gadis itu malas kemudian menggeleng. "Aku hanya minta sekali, untuk kenang-kenangan saat kita lulus nanti!" Sasuke masih menunjukkan wajah datar, memandang Sakura tanpa minat. Sedangkan Sakura tetap merajuk dengan manja pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ucapan dingin Sasuke membuat Sakura merengut kesal sekali lagi kemudian memasukkan kamera digitalnya di tasnya.

"Ah, kau pelit," ucapnya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas Sasuke. Sifat Sakura memang kekanak-kanakan, dan semakin hari sifat tersebut semakin berkembang. Membuat Sasuke semakin sulit untuk menegur gadis itu.

"Ano, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu. Sakura menunduk pelan.

"Hn?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak takut dan ragu. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan kebenarian yang nampaknya telah berhasil ia kumpulkan. "Jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku merindukanmu?" Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menunjuk ke atas.

"Eh? Langit?" Sakura nampak bingung dengan perilaku Sasuke. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit sore yang cerah dan nampak keemas-emasan.

"Jika kelak itu terjadi, maka pandanglah langit. Sebab, dimanapun aku atau kau berada, kita tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama." Sakura tertegun mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali bertanya,

"Tapi bagaimana, jika salah satu dari kita … meninggal?" Sakura mengecilkan suaranya pada kata 'meninggal', seolah ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sasuke masih tetap menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Tetap pandanglah langit. Karena, jika aku meninggal, aku akan mengawasimu dari sana." Sakura kembali tertawa renyah.

"Ternyata kau mampu berkata romantis, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura membalas pandangan Sasuke. Hembusan angin seolah mengajak mereka untuk menyatukan diri. Kedua insane tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke memejamkan matanya masing-masing, menikmati sebuah sensasi baru pada bibir mereka. Di bawah langit sore, mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Lama mereka menyatukan bibir mereka, sampai Sasuke melepasnya dengn cepat.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…?" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan Sasuke yang melepas ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Gomen_, seharusnya aku tak melakukannya." Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gadis itu menunduk pelan, menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang melanda hatinya saat ini.

"Bodoh!" pekik Sakura kencang. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?! Apa yang membuatmu menciumku? Kenapa kau memberiku harapan besar?" Suara Sakura bergetar, seakan menahan tangisnya saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku seharusnya tak melakukannya." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, gadis berambut gulali tesebut memandang Sasuke dengan kesal dan kecewa, ia memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Melihat reaksi Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin terisak.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mendekatimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gadis itu menunduk pelan, kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke…" gumamnya kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin. Jika saja ia membalikkan dirinya-atau hanya menoleh, maka ia akan melihat tatapan sendu dari Sasuke.

_If i turned my body at the time, maybe the destiny will change, maybe i will not feel very sorry like now.  
_

Hari-hari berlanjut sejak kejadian itu. Sakura tak melihat sosok Sasuke lagi. Awalnya Sakura tak begitu peduli, toh Sasuke juga sudah menolaknya. Namun semakin hari, rasa khawatir yang dulunya hanya sebesar beras menjadi seluas sawah. Sakura begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke, sosok yang membuatnya ceria. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai, andai saja ia tak menjadi kekanak-kanakan di depan Sasuke. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sungguh konyol, membenci seorang pria yang menolakmu? Bukankah itu lebih kekanak-kanakan?

Rasa menyesal memang selalu datang terlambat. Bahkan saat hari kelulusan seperti saat ini pun, Sasuke tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Semua murid telah berkumpul di aula untuk upacara perpisahan angkatan Sakura. Gadis itu berkali-kali mencari sosok Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak menunjukkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria tampan yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Ah … ya," ujar Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura mengangguk.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mendesak. Itachi hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa ia tak datang? Ini kan upacara perpisahan…" Itachi menatap sedih sosok gadis di depannya.

"_Souka._ Jadi dia tak memberitahumu…" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memberitahu apa?" Sakura semakin penasaran saat Itachi memandangnya sedih.

"Sasuke … kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi." Nafas Sakura tertahan, firasat buruk telah menimpanya bahkan saat perkataan Itachi masih ambigu. "Dia sudah lebih dahulu ke alam sana…"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat, air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun _sehat-sehat saja!" Nada Sakura meninggi, nafasnya menderu hebat. Setitik air mata telah jatuh.

"Dia memang terlihat sehat di depanmu-tidak, di depan semua orang. Namun ia menyimpan rasa sakitnya." Sakura terus menggeleng. "Ia telah lama mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru. Ia menyimpannya sendirian, ia tak ingin orang lain bersedih karenanya, maka ia memilih untuk menutup diri pada dunia…"

"Tidaaak! Sasuke-_kun_ tak akan meninggalkanku!" pekikan Sakura kali ini terdengar di seluruh aula, sehingga para hadirin menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sakura…" Ino dan Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Ino! Hinata! Sasuke-_kun_ sehat 'kan? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan? Ia tak mungkin meninggalkanku 'kan?" Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sakura, maafkan kami karena telah menutupi semua darimu, Sasuke-"

"Tidak! Kalian bersekongkol! Ini kejutan 'kan? Apakah Sasuke-_kun _memberiku sebuah kejutan? Sekarang di mana dia? Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo tunjukkan dirimu! Aku tahu ini idemu!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Sakura … Sasuke sudah tidak ada!" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Sakura.

"Bohong! Kalian pembohong! Sasuke-_kun_ tak akan meninggalkankuu!" teriakan Sakura menggema di aula, disusul tangisannya yang terdengar memilukan. Hinata, Ino dan Itachi juga ikut menitikkan air matanya. "Sasuke-_kun _bodoooh! Aku bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf padamuuu! Bodoh!" Sesak dirasakan Sakura pada hatinya. Hatinya begitu pedih, dunia seakan hancur saat ini.

'_Tes … tes?'_ Pandangan semua siswa-siswi teralihkan kepada layar monitor besar di atas panggung aula. Tangis Sakura terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan di layar monitor tersebut. Tampak Uchiha Sasuke menatap kamera dengan pandangan datar.

'_Aku yakin kau melihat rekaman ini setelah aku pergi, Sakura._' Sakura membelalakkan matanya, rekaman itu … ditujukan kepada dirinya.

'_Maafkan aku jika aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Mungkin Itachi sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku...'_ Tangis Sakura kembali pecah.

"Tidak … aku yang meminta maaf, Sasuke…" lirih Sakura disela tangisnya.

'_Aku ingin menjelaskannya, tapi … kau sedang marah padaku ya? Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu padamu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir.'_ Sasuke tampak mendecih pelan seraya tersenyum.

'_Tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Saat itu, aku sangat senang. Namun aku tak pantas untukmu, Sakura. Aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang mengidap kanker, aku yakin kau dapat menemukan yang lebih baik dariku.' _Sasuke menghela nafas seraya memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura … janganlah bersedih. Kau ingat? Aku selalu mengawasimu dari atas langit. Dan jika kau merindukanku, pandanglah langit, karena aku melihatmu dari sana.'_ Sasuke tetap tersenyum. '_Sayonara, Sakura … Daisuki…' _

Monitor tersebut berubah menjadi gelap. Semuanya menjadi hening, sebagian siswi perempuan ikut menangis. Sakura tetap menatar layar monitor tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sasuke…" lirihnya. Ia berjalan mendekati monitor tersebut. "Sasuke, jangan pergi…" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, meraih-raih layar monitor tersebut. "SASUKEEEEE!" Sakura berteriak lagi. Ino dan Hinata berusaha menenangkannya. Sakura kembali menangis pilu, menyesakkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat langit. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia berlari kencang ke luar aula. Gadis itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit biru yang cerah.

"Sasuke…" Ia berlirih pelan. Sesaat, ia dapat melihat bayangan Sasuke tersenyum padanya di langit. Sakura ikut tersenyum sendu. Gadis itu perlahan menghapus air matanya, ia masih merasakan kesedihan, namun ia berusaha tersenyum. Ia harus kuat, ia yakin Sasuke tak akan senang melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sasuke, terimakasih untuk semuanya…" Sakura bergumam pelan sebelum dirinya ambruk di tanah.

**.**

_Jika kau merindukanku, maka pandanglah langit. Sebab, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sana. –_**Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

_Langit akan memberiku kekuatan, maka aku akan memandangnya untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Sayonara, semoga kau tenang di alam sana…_

_._

**-END-**

**._. #krik**

**Err- ano… #gaksanggupberkatakata**

**Gaje yah? Hehe… hancur? Feel-nya gak kerasa? **

**Ini angst pertamaku T.T hope you like it, minna T.T **

**Hwaaa! Serius, aku malu pas publish ini, apalagi bahasa inggrisnya yang sotoy-sotoy berhadiah/ #apaan!  
**

**Oh ya, ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita dari komik 'Honey Moon' by Shouko Akira yang berjudul 'Last Scene' :3 nyesek banget pas baca komik itu tapi gak tahu nyesek apa nggak pas baca fic aneh ini –" **

**Udah deh, bye bye minna :3**

**Wanna give me feedback? :3**

**Arigatou~**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
